The Smart Flame
by Tigerstriker
Summary: While still under training with Igneel, Natsu is badly injured and unconscious. When he is healed and gets back to training, Igneel notices Natsu is acting different. Natsu begins to get smarter and stronger than before. How will affect him and his future? Smart/Natsu Much Stronger/Natsu, i do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Will go to rated M later on
1. The Injury

Chapter 1: The Injury

After a grueling day of training Natsu was passed out on the cold stone floor while Igneel was out getting them food. It had been a few years since Igneel had taken in Natsu and he was now used to his usual antics. Even though Natsu had black hole for a stomach and tried and fight him every 20 minutes, he had grown to love the idiot of a kid he had taken in.

Igneel flew in to the cave that he and Natsu were taking up occupancy in. In his front claws was a animal that looked like and was the size a bear but it had six legs, a single big horn coming out of its forehead about 10 inches long, and it was completely green.

After he landed he put the dead creature near the entrance of the cave. He waked in to see Natsu on the floor.

"Brat, get up I got you your food." Igneel said with a bit of annoyance in his voice because Natsu begged him to get more food after training only to find him alseep on the floor.

(Snore)

"Get up brat."

(Snore)

"GET UP." Igneel yelled in frustration.

In an instant Natsu was on his feet, his hand on his forehead like he was saluting a flag "YES SIR." he was comically sweating, afraid he pissed off his father and was going to be punished.

"I brought you food, its at the front of the cave." Natsu bolted passed Igneel when he heard where the food was.

Igneel watched his son devour the carcass. "God dammit Natsu remember to cook the meat before you eat it." Igneel said because Natsu now began to try and eat the meat without using his magic to cook the meat.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Igneel instantly recognized it as an earthquake and went over to try grab Natsu so he wouldn't hurt himself. Natsu didn't even realized the ground was shaking, when he saw his father he thought he was going to take his food. With a giant chunk of meat in his hands and jaws he took off running to the entrance to the cave to make sure his father didn't take his food.

Igneel couldn't grab Natsu before he ran to the entrance and as he got up to grab him a rock about the size of Natsu's head start falling from the top of the cave. "NATSU, LOOK OUT!" Igneel yelled out to try stop his son.

Natsu only stop running because he realized the ground was shaking, unfortunately he stopped right under the rock. Now the ground was shaking so much that it threw Natsu onto the ground. Igneel could only watch as the rock slammed in the back of Natsu's head and broke on impact.

The ground then stopped shaking and Igneel walked over Natsu.

"See now that is why you have to listen to me Natsu, if you don't you could get hurt."

He got no response. He looked closer at Natsu's head to see where exactly the rock hit him. His eyes widen when he saw that the rock had hit Natsu on the back of the head. Natsu's head looked like it had a large dent on it. Igneel realized his injury was worse than he thought and his didn't know any magic to heal it.

He quickly yet carefully picked up Natsu and flew as fast as he could to the only friend he knew that could house very powerful healing magic.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Grandine was caring for the baby girl she had taken in a few weeks ago when she caught the smell of Igneel. Igneel landed about 500 yards away from Grandine because he knew that she had just taken in a human child and was extremely protective over the child. Even though they knew each other she was ready to attack with everything she had in order to protect her new daughter.

"Why have you come here Igneel?" Grandine said with a dark, threatening voice

"I mean you no harm to you Grandine or your new daughter, I am here only to ask for a favor. My son was injured during the earthquake we had about an hour ago and I wanted to ask you to heal him."

"Ok fine but if you try anything, I WILL rip your throat out"

Igneel gently laid Natsu near Grandine as she began to look over the boy. "What happen to this boy?" Grandine questioned while looking at the back of the boy's head and noticing the large dent on his head.

"He was eating near the front of the cave when the earthquake hit, I went over to grab him so he didn't hurt himself but I guess he thought I was going to take his food or something, so he took off to the cave entrance when a rock fell from the top of the cave. He finally noticed that the ground was shaking , he stopped running, was thrown to the ground by the shaking and the rock slammed into the back of his head"

Grandeeney quickly started to heal the boys head. Natsu's head started to lose the dent and it looked like it was beginning to look normal. After a few minutes Natsu was completely healed but was unconscious. "He will most likely not wake up for a few days and..." Grandine stop for a few seconds because she was afraid of how Igneel would react when she told him the next part.

"And? And what? Spit it out already." Igneel was now growing impatient

"Well because the rock hit so hard it might have cause some brain damage, I am not saying that he will become like a new born child for the rest of his life but it might change his personality"

Igneel stood still for a few seconds as he comprehended what Grandine just said."So your telling me that his personality might change from annoying and obnoxious to like calm, responsible, and more mature?"

"Ummm it might not become exactly that but basically yes."

"THANK THE GODS." Igneel yelled at the top of his lungs. He was ecstatic that he might not have to deal with the constant attacks from the boy or his unrelenting urge to annoy the hell out of him.

"Will you shut up! You might wake up my daughter." Grandine said in a quiet yet angry tone. Sure enough the sound of a crying baby could be hear from the mini house that appeared to be built just recently. Carefully she removed to roof to the little house to revel a little girl, no older than a year, with a little blue hair on its head. She used a little magic in order to levitate the young child from its crib to her giant front palm.

She softly began to sing to the young girl in soothing voice. Almost instantly the child stop crying and began to fall back asleep. After 10 seconds of singing the child was sound asleep again. As she levitated the child back to its crib, Igneel slowly walked over to see the child.

Grandine was hesitant to letting him see her daughter but let him because he didn't seem like he was going to hurt. Igneel eyed the sleeping little girl with great interest. Even to him she was extremely cute in a childish way and he felt if she asked him for something he would get it for her."Ok you have an extremely cute daughter, maybe when Natsu wakes up he could meet her." Igneel suggested

"I am fine with that as long he doesn't hurt her"

"Oh, trust me he can be very careful when it come to young creatures, I once saw him take care of a baby vulcan that had gotten lost from its mother. He took good care of it until the things mother found it and then he gave it to her as carefully as he could."

"If that's the case I would be happy to let him meet her, plus I think it would be good for her to have a older brother to look up too."

Igneel began to comically sweat at the idea of Natsu teaching the young girl all of his habits. He also began to think about what will happen to Natsu . If his personality changes how would it change the way he thinks, acts, and treats others. As he was thinking he failed to notice that Grandine had lowered the roof back onto the little house to cove the sleeping girl

Igneel finally stoped and walked over to Natsu who look a lot better. Igneel began to pick him until Grandine stopped him."You might want to leave him there and let him rest to make sure he will be alright."

"Alright but I don't what to be here more than I have too so he can stay here and rest while I leave. Contact me when he wakes up, explain what happen to him, why he is here and who you are. If that is all I will take my leave." Igneel said as he extended his wings.

He flapped them over and over again till he was 100 feet in the air and flew in the direction he came from.

Grandine looked at Natsu and thought "You have one hell of a father little boy." Then she went about her day like it was any other but she would check in Natsu every few hours to make sure he was ok.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

About a week later, Natsu began to stir. He slowly open his eyes to see a bright blue sky. He tried to sit up but had to stop because of the stinging pain in his head. He turned his head side to side in order to get a look at his surroundings. He was surprised to see tall grass everywhere and no cave in sight. He began to panic thinking he wondered off and got lost somehow.

After a few minutes the pain in his head subsided enough for him to sit up and get a good look at the area around him. Like he thought he was in a grassland type area with a few big hills, but the most interesting thing that caught his eyes was a giant feathery looking dragon sleeping next to a miniature house.

He froze when he saw the dragon. He was confused, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know where Igneel was, and he didn't know why he was here.

He slowly tried to move away from the dragon without waking it up. He didn't know if the dragon knew he was there but he didn't want to find out. As he stood up the pain in his head skyrocketed and he fell on his knees clutching his head with his eyes closed. When the pain in his head finally died down he open his eyes to see something he didn't want to see.

In front of him the white dragon was looking directly at him.

The dragon slowly stood up and walked up to Natsu. Natsu was sweating more and more as the dragon got closer. He knew that he couldn't even damage Igneel so he was pretty sure if this dragon was even half as strong of his dad, then he knew if this became a fight he wouldn't stand a chance.

The dragon looked at the boy with interest before saying in a sweet motherly voice "Don't worry little boy, I will not hurt you. In fact your father brought you here because he wanted me to heal you."

Natsu visibly seemed to calm down but was still on guard just in case the dragon was lying. Grandine then explained to Natsu who she was, what happen to him and how he got here. She then stuck out her front palm and pointed it toward the sky. She seemed to enchant a few words, then 2 balls of a light blue light appeared and sent one of toward the direction Igneel went.

"If you are wondering what I am doing, I am sending the light ball to Igneel so I can tell him you are awake and he can come pick you up. It will take an hour before the light gets to Igneel and another half an hour before he gets here so if you have any questions ask away."

Natsu looked at Grandine for a few seconds before asking "Why is there a mini house over there?" Natsu pointed at the house while asking his question.

Grandine look at Natsu and said "That is the house my daughter is using to live in."

"Really! Can I see her?"

"Of course you can, just be carful she is still asleep." Natsu quietly ran over to the house with Grandine walking right behind him.

When Natsu got to the house he slowed down and slowly open the door. Inside of the house, he saw a crib with a cute baby inside of it. He looked at the baby girl. He nearly grabbed her and squeezed her. She was by far the cutest thing he had ever saw. He pick her up and cradled her but nearly yelled in surprise the roof was lifted off the house.

Grandine look at Natsu and at her daughter to make sure he didn't hurt her but was surprised to see her daughter still sound asleep in Natsu's arms. After Natsu realized it was just Grandine he looked back at the baby girl who began to stir. She open her eyes to see a new face and it scared her. She began to cry so Grandine was about to take the little girl so she could calm her down but was surprised again by Natsu.

Natsu began to slowly rock the young girl back and forward. He softly talked to the girl saying thing like "It's ok" and "Its alright". The girl began to calm down and stopped crying, she looked in Natsu's eyes again and began to giggle. Natsu gave his signature grin to her and she began to giggle even harder.

"What's her name?" Natsu asked now realizing that he didn't know the name to the baby girl

"Wendy" Grandine replied

"Wendy? That's a cute name." Natsu said while smiling at the giggling girl.

"I was hoping that you can act like an older brother to her. It is important to have someone to look up to. Someone who could lead her down the right path in life and keep her safe. So could you be her older brother?" Grandine asked

"Of course I will be her older brother but why does she need me to lead her down the right path and keep her safe? Your with her so why would I need too?" Natsu questioned not being rude but confused why he would have to that stuff when Grandine would be there and could do it better than he could.

"Don't worry my boy it was just a saying of sorts. I will be there to help her but I also want to to help her as well." Natsu being satisfied with the answer given began to play with Wendy who began to giggle again.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

After an hour and a half Igneel finally showed up to see a sleeping baby in Natsu's arms. Natsu was out like a light while still holding Wendy. As carefully as possible the separated the two but when Wendy was out of Natsu's arms she began to wimpier. Grandine put Wendy back in her crib while Igneel picked up Natsu and put him on his back.

"Wendy seems to like Natsu, I hope he can come back and visit." Grandine said after she put Wendy in her crib

"I am pretty sure he will want to come back so I will have no option but to bring him back. Or at least show him how to get here."

"That is fine with me, he will be a good older brother to Wendy so he can stop by anytime. Well I am glad I was able to talk to you. See you later."

"See you later." was all Igneel said before he took off flying toward his home with Natsu and his back.


	2. The Change

Chapter 2: The Change

Natsu awoke in the cave he and Igneel lived in. The last thing he remembered was playing with Wendy till he got really tired and fell asleep with her. Natsu then looked behind to see a big red dragon and figured out that Igneel had taken him home. He was sad that he didn't get to say goodbye but he was pretty sure he would see Grandine and Wendy soon so it didn't bother him too much

Natsu stretched while yawning getting up from the ground. All he was wearing was some white, baggy pants because being a fire dragon slayer he never felt hot and couldn't get cold.

He walked outside the cave to see bright sun light. He got a slight headache from the sun but it stopped after a few moments. He look around the grassland area surrounded by a forest that had big rocks laying around.

He loved this place.

He loved it because he was growing up with his father and growing stronger each day. He loved it because this is where he was happy, he made new friend, and this is where his family was.

He never knew his real parents. He could only remember Igneel since he was 4 years old and couldn't remember anything before that. Igneel always said he found him in the middle of the forest crying when was he only 2 years old. Natsu never noticed before, but now when he thinks back, Igneel was nervous every time he would bring the topic up.

Deciding it didn't really matter, he walked around looking around the area for about a half hour before Igneel finally came out of the cave

"Natsu get over here" Igneel spoke with a soft yet very demanding tone Natsu jogged quickly over to Igneel and stood there patiently waiting for him to speak.

Igneel expected to be attacked early this morning by Natsu but was surprised when he woke up on his own. Igneel looked at the boy and asked " Why didn't you attack like you always do?"

" You were sleeping, it would have been rude to attack you while you are sleeping." Natsu answered like it was and everyday thing.

Igneel was now looking at Natsu like he had just killed somebody. He couldn't believe the words " it would have been rude " came out of Natsu's mouth. He stared at Natsu for a few more seconds before he composed himself.

" Ok, time for training. Now I want you to practice all of the basic spells till I decide you have mastered each one." Igneel looked at Natsu to see his reaction. He expected Natsu to whine and complain saying something along the line of " but I already mastered them " or " that's boring".

Yet agin Natsu surprised him by walking about 30 feet away from him and began to use each of the basic spells over and over agin. Igneel could only stare at Natsu while he practiced. He seemed to be perfectly pulling off the spells, but before he was barley activate the spells.

Natsu went through each of the basic spells Igneel had taught him. Natsu repeated each spell 5 time before moving onto the next one. After he was finished he looked at his father to see how well he had done.

Igneel could only ask " How the hell did you get better at those spells so soon? Before you were barley able to start the spell and now you pulled off each one flawlessly."

Natsu replied " I don't know, it just seemed easier than before to preform the spells"

"Ok well since you seemed to have finished the physical part of training so soon I guess we can go to some mental training." And again Igneel waited for a typical Natsu response of " but I don't want to " or " that's boring"

And again Natsu surprised him by walking toward Igneel and sitting right in front of him. Natsu looked up to his step father with great interest and fascination. " Actually can we do mental training more often? It seems like we rarely ever do this."

Igneel was taken aback by this statement. He thought he would never see the day when Natsu would ask him for him to teach him more often than they already do. Natsu always hated the mental training and would try anything in order to get out of it. Now here was Natsu asking for more mental training and not complaining about it.

Igneel finally composed himself and said " If you want more mental training then ask after each of the physical training."

For the rest of the day they went over dragon culture, laws, and instincts. Natsu was quiet through all of it and listened to every word with great interest.

"Wow, you actually sat through all that with out falling asleep or without looking bored" Igneel stated with a little surprise in his voice.

"Why would I fall asleep or be bored? All of that stuff you explained was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with great excitement.

Igneel answered any questions Natsu had and then left to go get the boy some food. Natsu decided he would practice some more with the basic spells while he was gone. After 20 minutes Igneel returned with giant bird thing that had 6 wings and was bright orange. Igneel and Natsu ate dinner.

While eating dinner Natsu asked "Hey dad, don't take this the wrong way but, can you teach me how to fight with more than my fists?"

"I don't really understand what you mean Natsu" Igneel questioned while looking at him.

"Well I know fighting with fists is the main way to use my magic but is there a way I could use like a sword or something?" Natsu questioned quietly. " Plus I just think a weapon would really help in fighting"

"Well if you use any random sword you will melt it plus you have to carry the thing around. Then again there are special swords that are immune to fire and there is a magic that lets you carry thing in a magical space".

Igneel contemplated his sons request. He finally made his decision and looked at Natsu " If you want to use a sword, I can make you one that is special and unique. Also I can teach you the **Re-equip** magic but only to an extent. But if you want a sword I will train you using a fake sword before using the real one then you can make your own magic spells while using the sword."

"Really that sound awesome!" Natsu jumped for joy when he heard he could get a sword.

"Aright brat time for bed" Igneel said after they had finished eating.

As Igneel curled up to sleep, Natsu walked over to him and lied down right next to him. Before they both fell asleep Natsu asked "Dad, can we go see Grandine and Wendy again?"

"If you want then yes but I will only take you if you behave. I myself don't want to be there so maybe in a few months or year I will show how to get there own your." Igneel spoke with slight drowsiness in his voice.

"Thanks dad" was all Natsu said before sleep took over.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**_July 5th, 777_**

_After six month of training with a bamboo sword, Igneel went to a active volcano and created a sword for Natsu. Through the the years of training with Igneel he had mastered both Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and techniques for his sword he named 'Dragons Fang' _

"Dad can I go visit Wendy for a few hours?" Natsu questioned his father after eating breakfast.

"Fine but I want you to be back here by dark understand?" Igneel asked even though he knew Natsu would listen to him no matter what.

"Yes sir" Natsu saluted like a soldier.

Natsu kept his posture as he looked directly at his father and vise versa. They both broke out laughing after a few seconds of looking at each other." Alright go ahead, I will see you tonight"

"Bye dad, I love you." Natsu yell back at his dad when he started walking toward Wendy's and Grandine's place. "Love you too brat" Igneel yelled back with a smirk.

Igneel watch his son disappear in the distance, once Natsu was gone he frowned."Sorry boy but tomorrow night will be the last time you see me for a long time. I know you will be a great wizard, a great brother to Wendy once Grandine is gone as well, and I couldn't be more proud to have a son like you." He said as a single tear fell from his eyes. He curled in front of his cave and fell asleep thinking of what he could do to make the next day one of Natsu favorite days of his life.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

After 45 minutes of walking through the grassland, he came upon a small house. He slowly walked up to the house to make sure he wouldn't scare them coming out of the blue.

"ONII-SAN" Natsu jumped almost 6 feet in the air when he heard someone yell behind him. Turning around Natsu was now looking at a 5 year old Wendy. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his stomach with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you onii-san, why don't you come here more often?" Wendy question with an innocent look on her face.

"Because I don't want to be a bother to Grandine and I also train almost everyday with Igneel. " Natsu answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "Where is she anyway?"

"She's out getting food."

"Oh, ok what do you want to do for the time being?" Natsu asked. Wendy looked at Natsu with an evil looking grin before touching his shoulder. "Tag, your it!" Wendy then ran as fast as she could to get away from her older brother with a big grin on her face.

Natsu just looked at her with his own grin before breaking out into a run to catch her. They played for a half hour before Grandine came back with what looked like a giant mole with 2 huge tusks coming from its mouth.

Natsu paused their game so Wendy could eat and rest from the game of tag they were just playing. Grandine saw Natsu playing with Wendy when she was returning with the food and she smiled. Wendy knew Natsu wasn't really her older brother but she didn't care, she loved him and to her he would always be her onii-san. That proved to Grandine that Natsu was doing a great job as an older brother and would protect her till he died.

She looked over at Natsu who was waiting patiently for both her and Wendy to finish eating. She smiled at him and he smiled back. After eating Wendy skipped to Natsu with Grandine right behind her. "What brings you here Natsu?" Grandine question in a sweet tone.

"Well I haven't seen you or Wendy in over a month so I figure today was a good day because today was my day off of training." Natsu answered with a grin on his face.

"Well don't forget, you are always welcomed to come whenever you want."

"Thank you Grandine, I will try and come more often then." Natsu then looked at Wendy." You ready to keep playing?" Natsu asked with a grin. "Yes, now catch me if you can." Wendy said with a giggle before running in the opposite direction she was facing.

They played for a good few hours as Grandine watched them before Wendy began to feel tired. Natsu himself was beginning to feel tired also so he sat down near Grandine.

Wendy walked up to him and say on his lap. She smile at him before leaning back onto his stomach. Natsu didn't say anything but just leaned back slowly till he was lying on his back with Wendy lying on his legs and stomach. After a few minutes Wendy fell asleep on Natsu, Natsu looked at her with a soft smile.

"She really does see you as her older brother" Grandine said. "Yes she does and I plan to act like one. I am feeling tired myself so can you wake me up about 2 hours before it gets dark? Igneel wants me home before it gets dark." Natsu asked shyly.

Grandine smiled at the boy and said "Of course I can little one don't worry about it and go to sleep." And with that Natsu let sleep take over him.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu was woken up by a light nudging on basically his whole body. He opened his eyes to see Grandine lightly pushing him." Its time to get up little one so you can go home" Grandine said in a sweet motherly tone.

Natsu tried to get up but stopped when he felt something on him. He looked down at a sleeping Wendy on top of him. He slowly picked her up and stood up. He walk over to the little house and opened to dorm to see a little bed with a candle. He ignited the candle and put Wendy slowly down into her bed. As he pulled up the covers to her chin, a Wendy opened her eyes to see her brother.

She smiled and him and asked "Are you going home Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked in groggily voice. "Yep but don't worry I will see you in a week instead of a month, ok?" Natsu answered with a soft smile.

"Can I see your sword one more time? I only got to see for a few seconds before." Wendy said with a hoping looking on her face. Natsu look at her before smiling and extending his hand out. "**Re-equip**" Natsu yelled

A bright glow appeared from his hand and glowed for a second before it disappeared. Now in his hand was a sword. Wendy looked at him with awe as he showed her the sword. The scabbard was white with a thick red rope wrapped around the base and the end of it. The blade was pitch black and the entire blade was extremely smooth except for a little flame symbol at the base. Only one side of the blade was sharpened and looked liked it could cut anything. The blade was almost 4 feet long and curved upward slightly at the end.

Wendy could only look at Natsu with an awe expression on her face. Natsu chuckled at the look before he put some of his magic into the blade. The blade ignited with flames wrapping around the whole thing. After looking at it for a few more seconds Natsu re-equipped back to his magical space.

"Igneel made this blade from a rare kind of mineral that had the ability to absorb magic and hold in the blade. I can put my magic around the blade and use the magic to use the spells I made for the blade. It also has the ability to stop magical attacks by absorbing magic through the blade and holding on to it. It has a limit to how much it can hold and I can tell how much it has in it by the little flame symbol at the base of the blade, it starts to gain color the more magic in it and once it's full, it has full color." Natsu explained after he put the sword away.

"I can take the magic out by focusing on the magic in the blade and forcing it thought the flame symbol and it turns into an actual flame that I eat and get a power boost or get my energy back if I am out."

"That's so cool Natsu-nii, I hope you can show me the spells at some point." Wendy said in a hopeful voice while finally beginning to fall asleep. Natsu smiled at her as she closed her eyes "Next time I see you I will show you each of my new spells."

"Thank you onii-san." Was the last thing Wendy said before falling asleep. Natsu looked at her with a smile before leaning down and kissing her forehead " Goodnight Wendy "

Natsu then came out of the house to see the sun beginning to set. "Sorry Grandine I have to go, bye!" Natsu yell as began to run home. Grandine just smiled at him and waved at him. He waved back and the began to full sprint back to his home.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

"Wow, 20 minutes, that's new record." Natsu said with tired voice after breaking his record for getting from Grandine's home to his home. Natsu looked around and saw Igneel sleeping near the cave. He walked up to him and decided to not wake him up. He went out to go get his own food.

After hunting for ten minutes he found another orange bird creature. He killed it and dragged it back to the cave. He looked forward to see Igneel looking at him. He brought the bird to Igneel and they had a nice quiet dinner. They then walked into the cave and went to sleep.

The next day was one of the best days of Natsu's life. He got to have an entire to play with Igneel and laugh with him. They spent the entire day together enjoying each others company. Natsu didn't know why but Igneel decided to ignore training for the day to have fun. At the end of the day, Natsu was extremely tired barley able to keep his eyes open. Igneel decided it was time for bed and curled up right next to Natsu, who decided he was going to sleep on top of Igneel. After a few minutes snore could be heard from the child. "I am sorry Natsu, but I have no choice but to do this, please forgive me when you see me again."

A glow could be seen from the cave but after a few seconds it disappeared. In the cave was now only Natsu, who was still sound asleep, completely unaware of what just happened.


	3. The Traveling

_**Chapter 3: The Traveling **_

_July 7th 777_

Natsu woke up from the sun hitting his face. He sat up, yawned and looked around. He was surprised to see only cave and no Igneel. "Igneel where are you?" Natsu yawned out as he stood up. He slowly walked outside, looking around to see if he could spot Igneel. He saw nothing but grass and trees.

"Maybe he went to go get food" Natsu thought in is head. He sat down in front of the cave and waited. After an hour of waiting he began to worry. "He never takes this long to get food. Maybe he's in trouble." Natsu said aloud as he ran to the middle of the field

He tried to see find Igneels scent that was new but only got a few that were a few days old. He began to really worry as he couldn't find any scent that wasn't over 24 hours old. He began to run through the forest screaming for Igneel and still he couldn't find any trace of him. He spent 3 hours trying to find him but still nothing.

Natsu was panting because he hadn't stopped running since he ran into to forest. "Maybe Grandine (pant) knows (pant) where (pant) he is." Natsu said as he walked over to a small lake to get a drink. He waited till he caught his breath before he took off at a full sprint to Grandine's home.

After 20 minutes of running he came upon Wendy's little house. He was now really panting. As he tried to catch his breath he heard crying in the distance. He walked in the direction of the crying as he finally caught his breath. 10 feet away from him was Wendy facing away from him, sitting in front of a tiny pond crying her eyes out.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled as soon as he realized it was Wendy, he was afraid she might have gotten hurt. She turned around and saw him. She stood up and ran at him while crying. "ONII-SAN." Wendy cried as she ran into his arms. He had kneeled down and opened his arms as soon as she had stood up.

She wrapped her tiny arms around his chest and buried her head into his shoulder. Natsu wrapped his arms around Wendy to comfort her. She sobbed into his shoulder for 15 minutes before she calmed down a little. "Onii-san where did Mama go? " Wendy asked in a shaky voice with tears still in her eyes.

Natsu eyes widened when he heard that. Did both of their parents disappear at the same time? Did they abandon them? Did something force them to leave? He put all of the questions into the back of his head so he could focus on comforting Wendy. He looked at her gathered all the courage he had.

"Wendy I came over here to ask Grandine if she new where Igneel because he also disappeared was but since she's gone too ..." Natsu paused to let the words sink in "I think they left Wendy and I don't think they coming back." Natsu hugged Wendy a little tighter to comfort her some more.

She looked at Natsu with tear streaming down her face. "Why? Why would they leave us? I thought they loved us. So why? Why would they leave?" Natsu put his hand on the back of her head and softly pushed it back into his shoulder. She began to sob again as Natsu said "I don't know Wendy, I don't know."

After another 30 minutes of sobbing, Wendy had finally cried herself to sleep. Natsu picked her up and carried her to her house. She whimpered every now and then as Natsu rubbed the back of her head. He laid her down in her bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

He looked out the window and saw the sun was in the middle of the sky. He decided to take a nap while Wendy was sleeping. He wasn't surprised she fell asleep, finding out your mother had just abandoned you is very stressful and tiring.

He debated whether or not he should head to his home but decided it would scare Wendy if she woke up and couldn't find him when she was just abandoned. He laid down next to her bed and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu awoke to the sound of whimpering. He stood up and looked at Wendy. Wendy was still asleep but she was gripping the blanket tightly and was whimpering. Natsu frowned at her, he knew she was having a nightmare. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Natsu before standing up on her bed. She was about Natsu's height thanks to the bed. She walked over to him with her hair covering her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. "Onii-san?" Wendy said in a sorrowful tone. "Yes Wendy?"

"Promise me you won't ever leave me."

Natsu slowly let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking into her eyes "Wendy, I promise you I will never leave you or abandon you. I will do everything I can to make sure you are happy and safe. " Natsu said with determination in his voice.

His face changed from a determined looked to a soft smile. "How about you and me go looking for Grandine and Igneel?" Natsu question with a smile "I know it is going to be sad to leave here but we can't find them if we just stay here."

Wendy looked at Natsu's smiling face and and smiled herself. "As long as you don't leave me onii-san."

Natsu gave her his signature grin " I will never leave you Wendy. Never ever."

Wendy giggled at Natsu's grinning face. "Let go onii-san. " Natsu let go of Wendy's shoulders and looked out the window, the sun was beginning to set. " How about tomorrow morning? It starting to get dark." Natsu questioned.

"Ok." Wendy said. She then began to rub her eyes and yawn. Natsu smiled at her again before he lied her back down and pulled up the blanket to her chin. He was about to lie down on the floor when he felt Wendy's hand on his shoulder. "Natsu-nii can you sleep with me? I don't want to sleep alone." Wendy questioned with a worried look on her face.

Natsu looked at her with a soft smile. He stood up and moved Wendy to the other end of the bed. He climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Wendy looked at him with a hopeful face and he immediately knew what she wanted.

He slowly pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny body as she curled up in his chest. She then relaxed in her older brothers embrace and almost fell asleep right there." Goodnight Wendy" Natsu said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight onii-san" and with that, both were sound asleep.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu woke up about 9:00 because the sun was beating down on his face. He looked out the window and frowned. He couldn't figure out why both Igneel and Grandine would leave. They said they would be with them forever.

He felt some movement around his chest he looked down at Wendy. She was curled up happily in his chest with a smile on her face. Natsu smile at her before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy its time to get up." She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning Natsu-nii." Wendy said in a groggily voice. She got up and began to get dress in new cloths. Natsu looked at his white pants that were almost coming apart. He fixed his scaly white scarf around his next and looked at Wendy. She had a really old looking light blue shirt that was a little too small for her and shorts that were dark blue shorts that were also a little too small for her.

"Ok when we start traveling we are going to need new clothes." Natsu said the while thinking on how they would get new clothes. "Mama said she gets my cloths from a friend who lives in a forest far away." Wendy said hoping it might be helpful to Natsu.

"Well if I knew what forest I would go ask but I don't know what forest it is." Wendy looked down sad that she wasn't helping her brother. He noticed this and put his hand on her head and she looked at him.

"Don't worry Wendy I will figure out how to get us new cloths." Natsu said with a grin and she smiled back. "Let's get going." Natsu then stood up from the bed and walked out the door.

He looked at the sun then the area around him. He remembered the day he first meet meet Grandine and Wendy. It was a special day for him. He looked behind him to see Wendy standing away from him facing her little house. "Bye house. Maybe I will see you again and hopefully I will be able to bring Grandine with me." Wendy then turned around with a sad smile on her face.

"Let's go onii-san." Natsu patted her head before walking in a random direction with Wendy right behind him.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

The sun was begging to set as Natsu walked with a sleeping Wendy on his back. They had been traveling for a few weeks now and thanks to Natsu taking out some bandits that were trying to rob some people they had given him some money for new clothes. He now had a red coat with his scarf wrapped around his neck. He also had new shorts that were a bright yellow.

Wendy also had new clothes. She had a small white shirt with yellow lines around the sleeves and base of the shirt. She also got little blue shorts with her new shirt. She was extremely happy when Natsu got her new cloths. Natsu bought the clothes a little big so they don't have to buy new one for awhile since he still didn't know how to earn money efficiently.

While Natsu was walking with Wendy on his back, he began to hear screams coming from the little town he could see in the distance. His eyes widened when he realized they were under attack by some people with weird clothing. Thinking quickly he ran into the forest right next to the town and woke up Wendy.

"Wendy wake up." Natsu said while shaking her shoulders after he put her against a tree. She yawned and rubbed her to eyes. " What's wrong Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked still groggily from just waking up. "The town we were heading to is under attack so I am going to help them. So right now I need you to stay here till I am done and I will come get you understand?"Natsu said with a voice that showed her he was serious.

Wendy rarely heard Natsu use a serious voice so she knew she had to listen. Natsu quickly picked her up and put her behind a big tree. "I will be back as soon as I'm done." Natsu said right before he took off running toward the town. "Please, don't get hurt onii-san." Wendy prayed as she watched Natsu run toward the town.

Natsu ran right into the town to try and see what the bandits were doing. Natsu looked around and saw everything was in utter chaos. People were running and screaming. He happened to hear a scream in the distance and he bolted towards the direction it came from. He saw 5 bandits standing in front of a women who was cradling a little girl who as scared out of her mind.

He watched has a bandit grabbed the girl from the mother and toss it away in a random direction. Full blow fury went through his entire body when he saw the bandits kick the child for the fun of it. He launched at them grabbing 2 by the back of the shirt and slamming them into each other. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu sent a roar of fire to the other three.

"Hey are you alright?" Natsu asked the little girl on the ground. She nodded not understanding what just happened. He was about to ask the mother the same thing but he was punched through a wall. He got up to see a another 20 bandits had shown up and were standing in front of him. He stood up and looked at all of them with a glare. He slowly walked to the one in front that appeared to be the leader.

The leader just smirked at the boy in front of him. He raised his sword and brought it down right towards his head. The boys kept his glare as a bright light engulfed his hand and the leader had to cover his eyes but kept the sword moving.

(Klank)

The leader removed his hand from his eyes to see the boys with a black sword blocking his sword. Natsu in the blink of an eyes shot past the 20 bandits. With his sword now pointed to the ground. He began to slowly sheath the sword. "**Secret Fire Dragons Sword Technique: Burning Light Strike**" Natsu said in a calm voice. As the sword clicked in its sheath, all of the bandit fell onto the ground with cuts all over. None of the cuts were lethal and there weren't enough cuts to kill them from blood loss but enough to keep them not to be able to get back up.

"Wow that was quiet impressive young boy." Natsu immediately turned around with his sword ready to strike. He was surprised to see a muscular man with orange hair and a long cape. The most surprising thing was the amount of bandits were behind him. There had to be at least 100 of them lying behind him and the man didn't seem to have done anything but Natsu knew he took out all of the bandits

"What your name kid." Natsu stayed quiet for a second debating whether or not he should tell him his name. "Natsu" Natsu finally replied after a few seconds of thinking. He figured if the man took out the bandits then he was a good guy right? "Natsu eh? That's an interesting name. Did you live here or were you just stoping by?" The man asked.

"I was traveling when I heard screaming so I came to check it out and I find a bunch of idiots attacking this defenseless village. Natsu suddenly remember the little girl and women. He looked around but couldn't find them. "Don't worry about the girl and women, I told them to run while you were dealing with these bandits. They're safe."

Natsu relaxed when he heard that. He was glad they were safe and he was glad he saved at least one family for the bandits. "What's your name?" The man looked at the boy with a big grin.

"Gildarts from the guild call Fairy tail." The man said with great confidence. He was expecting Natsu to go crazy for meeting the great Gildarts for the number one guild Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked in confusion. Gildarts comically fell over.

"Are you telling me you don't know the great guild Fairy Tail?

"What's a guild?" Natsu questioned again not knowing what the man was talking about.

Gildarts looked at the before sighing. He looked at Natsu and said "Look, in short guilds are places wizards join so they can go to get jobs so they can earn money. And Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore."

Natsu's interest was caught when he heard he could get jobs and earn money. "Is there any way I could join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked in a hopeful voice. "Sure kid I will take you and master will let you join no problem." Gildarts replied with a smile.

"Um can I bring my little sister with me?"

"Absolutely, she can join also if she is a wizard and if not she can just live in Magnolia with you."

"Awesome let me go get her" Natsu said. He took of running toward where he left her.

Gildarts watched the boy as he went to get his sister. He smiled " You are going to make the guild a hell of a lot more fun"

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu ran up to the tree he left Wendy at. He was about to call out her name but was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Wendy. "Hey whats wrong?" Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Wendy. She cried out "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I was afraid you w-w-weren't c-c-coming back."

Natsu stood up with Wendy still in his arms. He slowly rubbed her back to clam her down also saying " Its ok, I'm right here." over and over again. After 2 minutes she calmed down enough for Natsu to talk to her. "Hey I met someone who is going to help. He's going to take us to a city called Magnolia and let us join a guild called Fairy Tail so we can make money. "

"Really? That's so cool" Wendy began to get excited but then seemed to get depressed "Does that mean we have to stop looking for Mama and Igneel?" Looking into Natsu eyes she was hoping for the answer to be no. Natsu smiled at her "Of course not, we won't stop looking for them. We will just look for them all around but go back to Fairy Tail when we take a break from looking for them."

Wendy's mood immediately brighten as she said in a gleeful voice "Then lets go." She hoped out of Natsu's arms and grabbed his hand. He began walking toward the town when he realized what happened there. He picked her up so she didn't trip on anything. She saw all of the broken glass and trash everywhere. He finally made it to Gildarts after 5 minutes of walking.

"So this is you sister?" Gildarts asked when he saw their hair color difference.

"Well we aren't brother sister by blood but I have known her since she was a baby so I consider her as my little sister and vise-versa." Natsu answered.

"Ok Wendy this is Gildarts," Natsu gestured at Gildarts " and Gildarts this is Wendy." Natsu gestured to the little girl in his arms.

"Nice to meet you Gildarts-san" Wendy greeted Gildarts as polite as she can. "Nice to meet you too Wendy." Gildarts greeted Wendy as he would anyone.

"Alright let's get going." Gildarts said as he began to comically march back to Magnolia with the two kids behind him. Wendy giggled at Gildarts funny marching. Natsu smiled at Wendy and laughed at Gildarts with her. He felt like going to Fairy Tail would change his and Wendy's life for the better.

And with that thought in his mind, he began the walk to Magnolia

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**Hello this is Tigerstriker. I am surprised I am getting good feedback from this story considering its my first fanfiction. If you notice and spelling or grammer mistakes please leave a review on it or PM me.**

**I was going to make this story NaZa but I now am thinking of making it NaZaMi so leave a review on what you guys think I should do.**

**With that,**

** Tigerstriker out **


	4. The Guild

**_Chapter 4: Fairy Tail _**

Natsu and Wendy were both right behind Gildarts when they felt the ground start to shake. They looked passed Gildarts and both of their mouths dropped when they saw the city began to move. When the city finished moving, there was a giant walk way from where Gildarts was standing to a giant building in the distance.

"Why did the entire city move?" Natsu asked in confusion as they were now walking down the walk way.

"My magic is very destructive and it takes a lot of consideration to keep it under wraps. Although I kind of get distracted easily and walk into buildings and destroy them." Gildarts answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu and Wendy sweat dropped at the answer. It took them 5 minutes to walk from the edge of the town to the building that was at the end of the walk way. It was a huge building that was multiple colors had a giant sign in front of it saying "Fairy Tail". Both Natsu and Wendy were in awe at the building.

Gildarts smiled at them before pushing the doors open. "Hi Gildarts!" was what the trio was greeted with by at least 50 different people. Natsu stood right next to Gildarts as he looked around the building, Wendy however,being really shy hid behind Natsu.

"Hey everybody." Gildarts said casually. He then gestured to the kids next to him " This here is Natsu and his little sister Wendy. They decided they are going join Fairy Tail today."

They all looked at Natsu and got confused. They were told a boy and his sister but all they were seeing was a boy. Natsu noticed their confusion and looked around. He then realized Wendy wasn't next to him but rather behind him.

"Hey don't be shy they won't hurt you." Natsu said in a soft tone. Natsu then said in a demonic voice while looking at everyone in the building "Besides if they even try to hurt you, I will burn them to the ground."

Most of the guild felt a shiver run down their spine from the threat. Slowly Wendy came out from behind Natsu and stood in front of him. "It's n-n-nice to m-m-meet all o-o-of you" Wendy said cutely but was still extremely nervous.

That guild was quiet for a few seconds before they screamed "KAWAII" and ran towards the little girl. Getting scared from the outburst she ran and hid behind Natsu again. "YOUR SCARING HER!" Natsu screamed at all of them. They all stopped dead in their tracks turning from excited to terrified.

He then turned around to Wendy. "It's ok Wendy you don't need to be scared. I am right here with you." Natsu said in the sweetest voice he could. Wendy looked up at Natsu and got a small confidence boost "Ok onii-san."

She took a few steps so she would be standing right next to Natsu and took his hand in hers. The guild wanted to yell kawaii again but they were too scared of Natsu to do it. An old man came from the bar and walked up to Natsu and Wendy. Wendy didn't feel as scared with the old man because he was only as tall as her.

"Hello my name is Makarov, current master of Fairy tail." The old man said with a smile on his face. "Is what my mage said true? That you want to join Fairy tail."

"Yes, I would really appreciate it if you allow us to join your guild." Natsu said as polite as he could. "Of course, you can join as well as your sister right now if you want." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Natsu bowed to the man. Wendy looked at her brother before bowing just like him. Makarov merely laughed at the display of respect. "Mira please give them their marks and everyone else let's party for our new members." Makarov said with a grin.

The girl named Mira who had long white hair, and was wearing a goth outfit came over with the stamp. "What color and where pinky?" Mira asked in a annoyed voice because she had to give them their stamps. " I would appreciate it if you didn't call me pinky. Red and on my right shoulder." Natsu said in annoyed voice as well from being called pinky.

She put the stamp on his right shoulder for a few seconds before removing it. Now on his shoulder was a red fairy tail symbol."Now what color and where for you little girl?"

Wendy looked at Natsu before saying "Right shoulder and blue pleased." Mira then repeated what she did to Natsu but instead of a red mark Wendy's was blue.

Mira threw the stamp at the bar before running to the middle of the guild with a big grin on her face. This left a confused Natsu and Wendy but before they could say anything they heard Makarov yell above them "Now lets party".

The guild practically exploded when they heard that Makarov. A giant fight broke out in the middle of the guild thanks to Mira. She was currently fighting a girl with red hair who had armor on.

Natsu and Wendy's mouths dropped at the sight. Gildarts came up from behind them and sat at the bar. "Better get used to the fighting, they fight everyday. That's what makes Fairy tail fun. Also don't ever think you guys are alone here, everyone here is family and we will do anything for family."

Natsu looked around hoping to find a part of the guild that wasn't fighting at the moment. He luckily found a small area that had kids around his age. He carefully walked over with Wendy so she didn't end up in on the the many brawls that were happening at the moment.

When he and Wendy finally made it to the little area there was at least 6 kids his age. They all stared at him and Wendy. Wendy feeling a little bit scared again, grabbed Natsu's hand.

Natsu looked at Wendy "It's ok, they won't hurt you." Wendy seemed to clam down a bit but still held Natsu's hand. All of sudden Natsu's other hand covered Wendy's eyes. " What the hell are you doing!?" Natsu yelled at a blacked haired boy who had just stripped to his underwear. The boy looked confused at first then he looked down and yelled "Crap, not again." before running to find his clothes.

"Did he just say 'not again'?" Natsu asked in confusion. "Yes, he kind has a habit of stripping for some reason." A girl with brown hair and a yellow dress answer Natsu's question.

"Um I don't know why he has a stripping habit but if he strips in front of Wendy I'll beat the habit out of him." Natsu said darkly. "Haha that's funny, Erza said something similar to to that. "The brown haired girl said.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned not knowing who the girl was. "Oh she's the red haired girl fighting Mira" the brown haired said as she pointed to the two who were currently butting heads.

"Hey what's your name anyway?"Natsu questioned realizing that he didn't know the girls name who was helping him." Its Cana, and it's nice to meet you." Cana said while shaking Natsu's hand. She then looked at Wendy and stuck her hand at her. Wendy slowly took the hand and shook it and said " It nice to meet you too Cana-san."

"Well the boy with the stripping habit is Gray, the girl whose head is in a book is Levy, those two are Jet and Droy, the white haired girl and boy are Lissana and Elfman, they are both younger siblings of Mira and that's about it for the kids here. You figure out the adults names sooner or later since I don't know them all." Cana explained.

"Thank you Cana, you really are a big help." Natsu said with a smile. Cana returned the smile before going back to the conversation she was having with Gray. Wendy looked at Lissana for a few seconds before asking Natsu if they could go say hi. Natsu said yes and they made their way over to them.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

They had nice conversations with all of the kids in the area that wasn't in the brawl. Some conversations were unique like the boy named Gray trying to pick a fight with Natsu but Natsu just ignored him. Natsu was currently talking to Cana when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Wendy who looked like she was about to fall asleep."You sleepy Wendy?" Natsu asked even though he knew the answer.

She simply nodded with her eyes half closed. Natsu was about to get up to take her to bed but he realized they didn't have a place to stay. "Ok Wendy I am going to ask gramps if he has a place we can stay so just stay here." Natsu said while putting her on his chair.

He moved his way around the brawl to get to Makarov to ask him his question. Wendy sat where she was put quietly trying her hardest not to fall asleep right on the chair. The brawl was now throwing drinks everywhere so they didn't notice the one fly towards the kids area.

(WHACK!)

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that sound. They slowly turned their head towards the kids area to see a now empty beer mug on the floor right next to Wendy who had a bump on her head and beer all over her hair.

Wendy was trying her hardest not to cry but it was a lost battle. Tears began to pool up in her eyes and everyone in the guild had a feeling they were going to regret throwing beer. Soon enough Wendy burst into tears and everyone in the guild brawl felt something shot past them.

Natsu was now standing in front of Wendy, looking her over. He saw the bump on her head and the beer all over her hair. Natsu re-equipped a towel and began to dry her off. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him re-equip a towel especially the Erza. Natsu softly began to dry of Wendy while telling her "It's ok, it's ok."

After Natsu finished drying Wendy, he placed her right next to Cana. Natsu then turned to the whole guild. "**_So you think it's fun to dump beer all over my little sister. Well let me show you what I think is fun._**" Natsu said with a demonic voice and a evil looking grin.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Now Wendy was sitting next to Natsu drinking some orange juice while Natsu drank some water. Behind Natsu was a pile of beaten up guild members who were in the brawl. Natsu tried to figure out who threw the beer but the person decided not to come clean so he beat them all up. The only ones who were spared Natsu's wrath was Mira and Erza because they were on the opposite side of the guild when the beer went flying.

"I still say you can't beat Erza or Mira" Gray said even thought he just watched Natsu completely destroy everyone in the guild.

"Well I don't know how strong they are so I can't say if I can or can't." Natsu said

"Hey why don't you and me fight to prove that I'm stronger." Gray said in cocky voice.

Natsu looked out a window in the guild to see it was getting dark. "How about tomorrow? I have to find a place for me and Wendy to live at." Natsu said ignoring Grays taunt.

Wendy finished her orange juice and began to fall asleep again. Noticing this Natsu quickly picked her up and placed her head on his shoulder. Walking over to Makarov he asked "Is there any place we can stay for free? I don't have any money at the moment. "

"Well I guess you could stay in the guild till you find a place to live. The infirmary has beds you can use and the showers are in the back." Makarov said

"Thanks gramps." Natsu said with a grin. He walked past the pile of guildmates and then opened the door to the infirmary. He saw about 10 beds so he picked one near the door he came in. He place Wendy in the bed and pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Goodnight Natsu-nii." Wendy said with her eyes closed.

"Night Wendy." Natsu said with a smile. He kissed her forehead, Wendy smiled and fell asleep right away. Natsu made his way out of the infirmary and slowly closed the doors so he doesn't wake up Wendy.

Everyone seemed to start to recover from Natsu's beating and were beginning to get back to normal. They all looked at Natsu. "If I were you I would be quiet because if you wake Wendy up, I will give you guys a worst beating then before." Natsu threatened. Everyone felt a chill run down spine when they heard Natsu and became really quiet.

For the next hour the guild was as quiet and only talked in whispers. Finally everyone began to go home till it was only Makarov, Natsu, and Gildrats.

"So do you like it here Natsu?" Makarov asked. "Ya, it's really fun and it has a lot of nice people." Natsu said with a smile. "Plus there are a ton of kids my age so maybe Wendy can have more then just me to look up too."

"There are also quite some cute girls your age so maybe you could hook up with one." Gildarts said with a sly grin. Natsu chuckled at Gildarts before saying with a similar sly grin." I have to take care of Wendy for right now so when she's older, maybe"

Gildarts laughed before downing his bear "Alright I'm going home, I'm beat." Gildarts said as he got up and walked out of the guild. "I will go home as well, so stay here as long as you need till you find a home." Makarov said before walking out like Gildrats.

Natsu smiled to himself thinking that it was the right decision to go to Fairy tail. He got up from the chair he was sitting at and walked over to the infirmary. He walked in quietly and looked at Wendy. She was sound asleep with a smile on her face. Natsu smiled before climbing into the bed next to Wendy's. He took one last look around before saying "Defiantly the right decision."

With that Natsu quickly fell asleep.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu awoke to the sound of food cooking in the kitchen. He slowly got up and looked around. Wendy was still asleep in the bed next to his. He stood up and walked over to the showers.

After a shower he got dressed and walked to the guild hall. There was a few people in the guild hall. Most were people he didn't know but he saw Gildarts, Makarov and the red haired girl named Erza. Everyone looked at Natsu wondering where Wendy was and Natsu put his index finger to his lip to show them to be quiet.

Putting two and two together, they figured out she must still be asleep. They went back to their conversations but they were whispering instead of talking normal. They were still scared of Natsu's beating. It was almost as bad as Erza's beating.

Natsu then walked over to Gildarts who was talking to Makarov and Erza. He heard Erza ask Makarov " Do you know what magic the newcomers use? I thought I saw the boy re-equip but I can't be sure."

She hadn't noticed him behind her when she asked the question. All Makarov did was smirk and said "I forgot to ask last night so why don't you ask him yourself?" while pointing at Natsu. She turned around to see nearly jump when she saw Natsu.

He just grin and said "If you ask, I'll tell you"

She quickly composed herself and asked " Tell me what kind of magic do you and the girl use." asked in a commanding tone. Natsu scowled at her. She was demanding him he tell her his and Wendy's magic is. He hated people who demanded stuff that they could just ask nicely for.

"Why don't you ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you" Natsu yelled in a ticked off tone.

All of a sudden everyone in the guild looked at Natsu like he just killed someone. He turned to the guild and gained a confused look. He then turned back to Erza to see her steaming.

"Tell me what magic you use!" Erza yelled at Natsu. Natsu began to get pissed. She could just ask politely and he would tell her so why is she just demanding him to tell her.

"Ask and I'll tell you!" Natsu yelled back. She glared at him and he was sure it could have been the scariest one he has ever seen but it didn't faze him. "Hey, hey calm down please." Makarov desperately said in a frightened tone because he was afraid of the bills he would have to pay.

He didn't know how strong Natsu was so he was worried for his safety.

Erza smirked and began to let her magic to flow around her hoping it would scare the boy into submission. She was surprised however when an even bigger amount of magic than hers began flow around Natsu. The magic was different from any magic she had seen. It seemed like a dragon was standing behind Natsu. He looked like he was about to attack when suddenly.

"Onii-san?"

In an instant the magic around Natsu disappeared and he turned to the infirmary door. His bad mood immediately changed into a happy one." Over here Wendy." Natsu yelled with a smile on his face.

Wendy turned her head and saw Natsu standing with a red haired girl she had only seen fight with the girl named Mira. She quickly ran over to Natsu and stood right in front of him. "Onii-san is there anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go get you food." Natsu said with a smile. "Ok onii-san."

Then Natsu pointed to the showers and told her that he would bring her clean clothes when she's done. She ran to the showers and walked in. Natsu was about to get started with what he said he was going to do but stopped when he remembered what was happening.

"Ok fine I will tell you my magic after I am finished taking care of Wendy ok?" Natsu asked not caring about her rudeness anymore.

"That is fine." Erza said in her commanding tone.

"How about this why not have a fight between you two? It will show you each other's magic at the same time and it can show just how strong each of you are." Gildarts suggested with a smile.

"I'm fine with that." Erza said

"Sure whatever" Natsu said quickly wanting to start his work.

"It's settled at 4:30 today both of you will have a fight" Gildarts said with a grin.

With that Natsu took off to get Wendy her clothes and get her food. Erza then went to the bar and ordered strawberry cheese cake.

Both completely unaware of the guild starting to bet on who would win in the fight.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**Hello again this is Tigerstriker. Again I was surprised by the reviews and the good feedback. I have decided to make this story NaZa. Sorry for the late update, I wanted to update the story yesterday but I was really busy all day. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes leave a review or PM me.**

**I am thinking of doing a Akame ga kill fanfic on if both Tastumi and Mine surviving the revolution.(I have read the manga but I will go off the anime because I don't know how the manga will end so I can't go off the manga.) Leave a review or PM me if you think I should.**

**With that ,**

**Tigerstriker out **


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5: The Fight

Time at the guild flew. After Wendy ate the food Natsu had gotten her, she started playing board game with Lisanna. Natsu was out doing some quick training so he put Lisanna in charge of Wendy since she was playing with her. The guild was brawling on the opposite side of the guild Wendy was on. They were still scared out of their minds of Natsu so they did their best to make sure Wendy didn't get hurt at all.

Erza was sitting a table with a plate that had a slice of strawberry cheesecake on it. She was still a little mad at Natsu for not listening to her demand. Everyone had formed a safety circle around her. No one was within 10 feet of her. Mira wanted to go mess with Erza but her brother had convinced her not to.

Erza sat there with her eyes closed so she didn't notice when someone came up to her table. Everyone in the brawl froze when they saw Wendy standing at Erza's table.

"Excuse me." Wendy said in a sweet tone with big smile.

Erza stopped eating and put her fork down. With out even opening her eyes she said "What is it you need?"

"What are you eating?" Wendy asked not noticing her guildmates behind her shaking in fear.

Erza opened her eyes and looked at Wendy with no emotion on her face. "The greatest dessert in the world, strawberry cheesecake!" Erza face then changed to a very proud face.

Wendy giggled at Erza's face and asked "May I try some?". The guild gasped when they heard Wendy. No one dared asked Erza to share her cake unless they had a death wish. They desperately wanted to save the little girl but were still extremely scared of Erza.

Erza looked at the small girl. She was going to yell at her saying no ones could ever have her cake but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Wendy's face. It was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen. She had the most innocent and questioning look on her face.

Erza just stared for a few seconds before extremely slowly grabbing her fork and cut off a big chunk of her cake. She never broke eyes contact as she slowly pull out a second plate and placing the chunk of cake on it. Her hand shook more and more as she pushed to cake towards the little girl.

Erza couldn't believe that SHE was sliding a piece of HER cake to Wendy but she was so cute how could she no to her? Right as the plate got to the edge table Wendy said " You don't have to give me some if you don't want too."

Erza blinked a few times while staring at the girl. In an instant she had the chunk of cake in her mouth. "Wow, couldn't even share a piece with the little girl. You really are a cow." Mira said with a grin. Right after Mira said that Erza put the rest of the cake in her mouth and tackled Mira. Soon enough the brawl started again and the bartender who watched the whole thing brought Wendy a slice of chocolate cake." It's on the house" the Bartender said with a smile "Thank you." Wendy said with an even bigger smile on her face.

She began to eat the cake completely ignoring the brawl behind her. She was half way done with the cake before she caught a very familiar scent. Wendy immediately put down her fork down and ran towards the doors.

Natsu just came back from a light training session and opened the guild doors to be tackled to the ground. He looked down to see a mop of blue hair. "Hey Wendy." Natsu said while picking her up " How was your game?"

"It's was fun." Wendy exclaimed excitedly. "Did you win?" Natsu asked.

"No but it was still fun." Wendy answered.

Natsu carried her over to the bar and put Wendy down. She ran over to the table that had her cake on it and sat down. She began to eat again while Natsu got his own food. "So Natsu you ready for your fight?" Gildarts said while looking at the clock.

It was 4:00.

Natsu looked at the clock than looked at Erza. "Yes and I plan to teach the girl some manners." All of a sudden everyone except Erza, Mira, Gildarts, Makarov, and Wendy stopped brawling and burst out laughing.

"Ya right, Erza is going to kick your ass." Gray said while laughing at Natsu. Natsu ignored their laughter and walked over to Wendy's table and began to eat the food he ordered.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

30 minutes later Natsu and Erza were glaring at each other while standing at the opposite ends of a open field. They had walked there from the guild and everyone had followed in order to see the fight. Makarov stood in between them as they were about 50 feet away from each other. "This match is a one on one and will be finished when someone admits defeat or is unable to continue."

Neither Natsu or Erza said anything. They just kept glaring at each other. "Go Natsu-nii" Wendy yelled while standing with the rest of the kids. Natsu turned to her, grinned, and gave her a thumbs up. He turned back to Erza and went into his fighting stance. Erza soon did the same.

"The match shall begin in" Makarov started to say

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Makarov yelled

Before Erza could even moved Natsu disappeared. All of a sudden he was right in front of her with his fist pulled back. He hit her square in the chest and sent her flying back. Before she hit the ground she flipped herself so she landed on her feet.

She skidded 7 feet before stopping she looked at Natsu who was just standing where he punched her. She looked at him before yelling "**Re-equip**" then a bright light covered her entire body. Natsu eyes widened when he heard her. He waited till the light died down and after a second it did. "**Heaven's Wheel Armor**" Erza said with a smirk

She now was wearing plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Natsu just stood there in amazement. Igneel told him there was going to be people who could use Re-equip a lot better than he could but he didn't think people could re-equip entire suits of armor. He quickly regained his composure and stood ready for her attack.

"**Blumenblatt**!" Erza yelled as she re-equipped 10 swords and dashed at Natsu. Natsu just smirked before he dug he foot into the ground and jumped. He launched himself 20 feet in the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu said while lighting his right fist in flames and slamming his fist into Erza back. The entire guild looked shocked and confused. Shocked because of how Natsu is beating Erza with relative ease and confused because of his magic. They had never seen magic like his before. The only one who seemed to know the magic was Makarov and his eyes widened when he saw the spell.

Erza's entire body was slammed into the ground. She heard the back of her armor crack. The force of the punch had almost broke through the armor. The swords around her suddenly turned to Natsu and shot at him.

He didn't have time to jump so he instead he ignited his fists and punched each sword away from him. His knuckles were bleeding from hitting some blades sharps ends and he was panting slightly. Erza however was having a hard time breathing and standing up.

She finally caught her breath and stood up. She seemed to have recovered a little bit but was still breathing hard.

**"Re-equip**" Erza yelled again."**Flame Empress Armor**"

This armor was dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It was basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

She smirked at Natsu before saying "Lets see if your fire will do anything now." Natsu didn't reply, he just grinned at her.

She dashed forward with sword that had flamed around the blade. She jumped and raised the blade above her, ready to bring it down onto Natsu. Natsu didn't even move he just smirked. She used all of her strength to bring the sword down to do a massive amounts of damage.

(Klank)

Her eyes widened when she now saw a sword in his hand. He smile before he suddenly disappeared. "**Secret Fire Dragons Sword Technique:**" Erza realized the voice came from above her. She looked up and saw Natsu midair with his sword pointed toward. She thought quickly and re-equipped a special armor prepared for the attack. "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Jaw**"

Natsu ignited his sword with fire before stabbing it forward dozens and dozens of times. Only Makarov and Gildarts could see the sword moving back and forward. The sword was moving so fast a large dust cloud engulfed both Natsu and Erza. After a few seconds Natsu finally stopped and jumped out of the dust cloud.

He turned toward the dust and waited. The dust dissipated after 10 seconds and what the guild saw shocked them. Standing still Erza was in an armor with only one huge shield pointed to where Natsu had started the attack. Her hair was covering her eyes and she stood still. Natsu put his hand up and put his index finger and thumb together.

(Snap)

The shield broke into a hundred pieces and the armor broke off in chunks. Erza remained standing but was in shock. He strongest defense armor was just broken in one attack. She looked at Natsu who had no emotion on his face. She composed her self and re-equipped into her regular armor.

"You are very strong but my next armor will give me enough strength to crush you easily." Erza said in a cold voice and glare. "Then prove it" Natsu said with a still emotionless face.

"**RE-EQUIP**" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. "**PURGATORY ARMOR**" a light even brighter than the last one engulfed Erza and again after a second it disappeared. She now had a new armor on.

This armor was black and had spikes coming out of it in every direction. She had a huge mace that was also black and had huge spikes coming out of one side. She launched at Natsu with the mace in both hands. He didn't even have time to move before the mace hit him. He was sent flying and didn't get time to recover.

Erza had jumped and ended up right next to Natsu she then proceeded to slam the mace with all her strength into Natsu. She sent him straight to the ground at an incredible speed. He slammed into the ground and kicked up another huge dust cloud.

Erza land 10 feet away panting heavily. She only used the armor for emergencies because of the amount of magic and energy it needs. She re-equipped into her normal armor and turned around walking away.

"It's over" she said

"The winner of the match is " Makarov was interrupted by a huge pillar of flames that launched from the dust cloud. The dust was blown away. In the middle is the flaming pillar was Natsu.

"It's not over yet" Natsu said. He had quite a few bruises and scratches on him but other whys he was fine. Erza's eyes widen. She just used one of her strongest armors and he was barley hurt. She recomposed herself before re-equipped into her Flame empress armor and charged at Natsu. The pillar of Fire disappeared and Natsu stood there with his eyes closed. His sword in its sheath and at his side. As Erza got closer Natsu said "**Secret Fire Dragons Sword Technique:**"

Erza was 5 feet in front of him with her sword ready to strike. Natsu's eyes shot open and he disappeared.

Erza slashed where he was before he disappeared . She stood completely still with her hair covering her eyes. Natsu appeared 10 feet passed her. His sword was now out of its sheath and pointed toward the sky.

"**Burning Light Strike**" Natsu said with his eyes closed again. He slowly sheathed his sword till it click shut.

(Click)

(Thump)

The everyone except Wendy and Gildrats was in total shock. Gildrats somewhat knew this was going to happen. He had seen Natsu easily deal with the bandits, and he got a good estimate of his power.

Wendy knew Natsu was going to win. She didn't know how strong Erza but she didn't need to know. Her brother was strong and could defeat anybody or at least in her mind he could.

Natsu re-equipped his sword away before turning to the defeated Erza. She was barley awake laying face down in the dirt and now her Flame empress armor was destroyed like her Adamantine armor. She also had cuts all over her body that wasn't covered in the now destroyed armor.

She barley had enough strength to turn her head and look at Natsu.

"This is what happens when you piss off people stronger than you." Natsu said in a cold voice with a glare.

For the first time since the Tower of Heaven she felt frightened. This boy took direct attack from one of her strongest armor and barley got a few bruises and scratches. He beat her with relative ease and she could tell he wasn't going all out.

Sure she knew Gildrats and Makarov were insanely strong but she knew they were nice and didn't talk to her with such a cold voice and face.

"But it was a good fight, so thank you" Natsu said with his signature grin. Erza looked at him with shock. Just a minute ago he had a looked that was scaring HER. Now he was being nice and thanking her.

She had demanded him tell her something instead of asking nicely and he was still being nice to her. Natsu looked at Erza for a few seconds before he quickly picked her up bridal style.

She let out a girly squeak in surprised and again the entire guild was left speechless. Natsu carried her over to Makarov who was still shocked. "Can you please take her to infirmary so she can rest?" Natsu said.

"Um sure." Makarov said while still in shock. He used his magic to make his hand large enough the carry Erza no problem. Erza herself was still had bright red face and couldn't really think straight.

Natsu then turned to the rest of the guild with a huge grin. "So what did you guys think of the fight?" Natsu asked with a happy tone.

The guild didn't respond. They were still in to much shock of Natsu beating Erza.

"It was awesome onii-san" Wendy said as she ran up to Natsu. Natsu grinned at her before she hugged his waist.

"Great job kid" Gildarts said with a smile. The guild stared at Natsu for a few more seconds before Gray ran up to him. "Fight me!" Gray yelled at him. Natsu just looked at him with a bored look before it changed into an angry one.

"What did I say about stripping in front of Wendy?!" Natsu yelled before punching Gray so hard he went flying all the way back to Magnolia. The guild broke into a laugh after they watched Gray land somewhere in the city.

Natsu looked behind him to see Makarov walking back to the guild with Erza in his hand. Erza was just staring at him with an extremely confused look. When she realized Natsu was looking at her she turned her head to hide her blush.

Natsu saw this and chuckled a little. Wendy let go of his waist and looked at him. "Natsu-nii can we go get some food?" Wendy questioned.

Natsu smiled at her before saying " Sure, let's go.". He then began to walk back to the city with Wendy right next to him. The guild also began to walk back. The only one left was Gildarts who was smiling to himself.

"I knew you were going to make the guild more interesting." Gildarts said before he began to walk back to the city.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Erza had passed out on the way back to the guild. When she had woken up she was in the guild infirmary. She slowly tried to sit up but had to stop due to the pain she felt all over her body.

"You shouldn't move with the injuries you got." Erza jumped a little at the voice. She looked at the infirmary doors to see Natsu. "Why are you here?" Erza questioned in a sad tone.

" I came over to check on you. You were shaking in your sleep mumbling something incoherent every now and then."

Erza shivered when she thought of the dream she had. Natsu noticed this and wanted to ask what was the dream but decided not to.

"How long was I out?" Erza questioned.

"About 3 days." Natsu said casually. He noticed her trying to get up but failed each timed she tried.

"Do you need some help?" Natsu asked. Erza just looked at him with a cold glare. "I can get up on my own thank you." Natsu ignored the glare as he walked to the door and opened it a little.

"Wendy, come here please." Natsu said. Natsu opened the door a little more so she could walk in. "Yes onii-san?" Wendy questioned

"Why don't you get some practice on using you healing magic on Erza?" Natsu asked. Wendy nodded and walked over to Erza. " I said I was fine" Erza said in an annoyed tone toward Natsu. Natsu ignored her and walked up next to Wendy. "Now don't over do it."

Wendy nodded again before closing her eyes and sticking her hands out towards Erza's stomach. A greenish glow began to emanate from them. Immediately the pain began to lessen but Wendy began to shake a little.

Natsu put his hands on Wendy's shoulders to steady her a little. Wendy's hands dropped and she began to dose off. Natsu quickly scooped her up and placed her softly in the bed next to Erza's.

Erza just stared at the little girl. She had almost gotten rid of all the pain. The only thing was a little discomfort from moving.

"She uses a very special kind of healing magic but since she is so young it really takes a lot of energy." Natsu said while stroking Wendy's hair.

Erza was still in disbelief but asked "Ok I figured out you use **Re-equip** but what was the other magic you were using? I never seen anything like it before."

Natsu grinned at her before proudly saying " I was using my **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Erza looked at Natsu with confused look. "**Dragon slayer magic**?

"Yep my dad taught me it. He said its a lost magic and it's supposed to be one of the strongest out there." Natsu said with a huge amount of pride." It's magic that is supposed to be able to kill a dragon. I use the fire version of dragon slayer magic."

"But dragons don't exist anymore." Erza said

"But that is where you are are wrong. Because I was raised by Igneel, King of the Fire dragons."

Natsu said unfazed that Erza said that dragons don't exist anymore.

"Wow really?" Erza asked really interested now. "Yep and Wendy was raised by the Sky Dragon Grandine. Wendy learned **Sky dragon slayer magic** but is too young to learn the combat spells. She only knows healing spells as of the moment but when she is older I will teach her how to use the combat spells."

"When I was younger I was badly injured so Igneel took me to her so she could heal me. From there I meet Wendy but she was only a few weeks old. After I was healed and went back home with Igneel I started to visit them every week or month. It was great to see Wendy grow up, start to walk and talk. But..."

Natsu paused and grew a very sad. "But on July 7th I woke up and couldn't find Igneel anywhere. I waited for a few hours thinking he was out getting food but when he didn't show up I got worried. I search for him around my home but still couldn't find him. I went to over Grandine's home to see if she knew where he went but when I got there all I found was a crying Wendy. I found out from Wendy that Grandine had also disappeared. Since then we traveled looking for them."

"After a few weeks Wendy and I stopped at a city that was under attack so I helped out. That is where I meet Gildarts and then we came here." Natsu said as he finished his story.

"Wow you had a really rough past. Just like me" Erza said but whispered to herself the last part.

"Also because we learned dragon slayer magic me and Wendy have enhanced senses. For examples we have extremely good hearing." Natsu said with a frown. Erza squeaked in surprise from hearing Natsu basically saying he heard her.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me anything you don't want too." Natsu said to calm her down. "Um thank you for respecting my privacy." Erza said a little embarrassed.

"Alright now get some rest. You are still injured." Natsu said in a voice that wasn't commanding but didn't leave any room for argument. Natsu looked at Wendy before softly rubbing the top of her sleeping head. Natsu walked over to the infirmary door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Erza stared at the door for a few seconds before smiling to herself. She curled up in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The last thing she said before she fell asleep was " He looks cute."

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**Hello Tigerstriker here. Thank you for you feedback on this story. I am sorry for the extremely late update but Christmas was insane and I didn't have time to write this chapter. I feel like the fight wasn't good so tell me wha you guys think. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes leave a review or PM m****e.**

**The reason the sword if familiar to another sword from a different fanfic is because I based it off of it. I based it off of the sword Natsu uses from the fanfic "Taming the Wild Dragon" by Andril.(great fanfic, go read it)I tried to change it a little bit but I am not that creative. I give all credit for the idea of the sword to Andril and I am sorry if it's offends you.**

**With that,**

**Tigerstriker out **


	6. The New Life

**_Chapter 6: The New Life_**

2 months have passed since Natsu and Erzas fight. The guild after the fight was depressed because they all lost a large sum of money due to the bet they all made. Gildarts however in a wonderful mood since he was now able to pay for almost anything he wanted because he was the only one who bet on Natsu.

After the fight the guild had asked what type of magic he was using since none of them had ever seen it before. He gave the same story he had told Erza but she was a little more believing on a few topics.

The guild laughed when Natsu told them both he and Wendy were raised by dragons. This made Wendy yell at them saying they were raised by dragons and then the poor boy known as Gray decided to called her a big liar. This in turned made Wendy cry and caused Natsu to "teach" Gray some manners.

After Gray fell into unconsciousness Natsu continued his story as the guild members decide to go silent after they witnessed Gray receive a beatings hat was close to an Erza beating. Once Natsu finished his story the guild decided to believe to two in order to avoid a beating.

During the 2 months Erza was being constantly taunted by Mira because she had lost to Natsu. Erza then told Mira that there was no way she could beat him since they were the same strength. They then had an argument on who was really stronger and prettier. This would cause a brawl in the guild and life would soon went back to normal.

Or at least as normal as Fairy tail could be.

Natsu had taken jobs every day after the fight so he could save up enough money to buy a house or build one. He would leave Wendy at the guild and asked them to watch her much to Wendy's displeasure. Wendy would say that she wanted to go on jobs with Natsu but he would say she could come with him once he started to train her with her Dragon Slayer Magic.

He finally earned almost 1,500,000 after a month of nonstop jobs and he was left exhausted. He slept for almost 2 days straight but before he fell asleep he was still able to ask Makarov to watch over Wendy while he was asleep. The guild knew Natsu cared for Wendy a whole lot but they didn't think he would work himself dry just so she could have a house.

Once he woke up he ate a very large plate of food the decide what he was going to do for a house. He talked to Wendy a little bit and decided he would pay someone to build their house. He had found a nice large flat area in the forest only five minutes from town so he would have it built there.

Natsu bought the whole area so he could build his and Wendy's house and still have plenty of space to train. The house itself was almost built after a month and only needed another week before it would be finished but Natsu paid a little extra to have it finished in 2 days.

Natsu and Wendy were currently at the guild as they waited for there house to finish.

"Onii-san is the house almost done?" Wendy questioned while looking at Natsu with an excited look. Natsu chuckled a little before saying "Yep just 2 more days till we have our house Wendy."

Wendy squealed in excitement for 2 reasons. First reason was that she had been super happy to hear Natsu tell her they were finally getting their own house. The second reason she was excited was because Natsu told her he would start her training once the house was finished. It would be extremely light training that would only consist of physical training and little magic but it still made her happy.

The guild was happy for the kids. Being abandoned by your parents was extremely stressful and they were happy to see Natsu and Wendy adjust so well to the guild. Natsu smiled at Wendy as he rubbed the top of her head. He barley had enough time to drop down in order to dodge the fist heading toward his head.

"Hey pinky? When are you going to give me my fight I've been asking for?" Mira asked tauntingly. Natsu growled angrily as he stood up. He glared at Mira but she seemed to be unfazed .

"I was going to give you a fight after my house was built but I think I can reschedule it." Natsu said while gaining a grin. He quickly picked up Wendy, placed her right next to the bar where it would be safe and tackled Mira. He had been getting into more and more into the guild brawls and thanks to Mira's taunting he had just created a new brawl.

Ever since Natsu beat Erza and had earned enough money for a house, he had been growing a rivalry with her. It didn't matter that he beat her and was stronger than her, it was still fun to have a rival. Of course since Mira didn't want to be left out she also grew a rivalry with Natsu but she would always try and get a real fight of him. She knew Natsu held back during so she tried to force Natsu to use more power but it proved to be harder than she thought.

Natsu had asked Erza to join him on jobs with him right after he had payed for his house to be build and she joined him. After a 2 weeks of doings jobs together Natsu decided to ask Mira to join them as well. At first Mira and Erza were completely against it but after a few days of begging and bribery from Natsu (Cake for Erza and new cloths for Mira) they finally agreed.

They had been going on jobs together since then and were all becoming really close friends. Also since they have a rivalry they always tried to out do each other. It usually meant more damage then there should have been but they didn't care. Mira and Erza also began to fight less and less often. They began to get know each other better and get into serious conversations or silly ones. They began to hang out more after jobs. Natsu was happy to be able to gain more friends especially getting Mira to be his friend since Wendy seems to like hanging out with Mira's little sister Lisanna.

Mira's siblings were happy for Mira for finally being able to open up to some people but they couldn't believe she was become friends with the person she argued with the most. The guild also couldn't believe it but they were also happy. Mainly because since Mira and Erza fight less they don't get hurt as often.

Because they were become closer with each other Mira began noticed how Erza would always blush when Natsu would come back from training with sweat all over his body or when he would always treat her to a slice strawberry cake. She might still acted the same with everyone else but when it was only the three of them she could loosen up and act like she would with her siblings.

She figured out Erzas crush after only 2 weeks and would always tease her but only when it was the two of them alone. She respected Erzas wish to keep it a secret after she had talked to Erza about it but it's didn't stop her from teasing her when they happen to be alone. It wasn't long before Erza also join the brawl and began to fight with Natsu and Mira.

A few guild members who weren't in the fight and were discussing the topic of Natsu.

"It's unbelievable to think that kid is that strong and he also is working his ass off. Do you think he could become an S-class wizard?" A random guild member asked to anyone who was listening.

"I have no doubt that kid will become an S-class wizard. I mean both Mira and Erza practically are S-class wizards. All they need to do is pass the S-class exam and they're in. Natsu is not only stronger then both Mira and Erza but he seems to be just as smart as them."

"Yes but you have to think, he only just got here 2 months ago. He still needs time to get used to being a Fairy Tail wizard. Both Erza and Mira have been here for little over a year."

"I guess your right about that. But it just means he has to wait a year or two and he can become one. Plus I'm really happy he was able to make Erza and Mira stop fighting as often."

"Amen to that"

Natsu who was currently in a hand to hand combat battle royal with both Mira and Erza happen to over hear the whole conversation. "Hey what's an S-class wizard?" Natsu questioned normally despite the fact he was in a fight.

Both Mira and Erza eyes widened a little but they slowed down till they all completely stopped. Mira and Erza seemed to be breathing slightly harder than normal but Natsu seemed completely fine. "You don't know about S-class wizards?" Mira questioned like Natsu was stupid.

Natsu gained an annoyed look before saying "No". Erza and Mira sighed but explained the whole idea of A,B,C,D -class mages, how S-class mages are some of the strongest members of the guild and how only those the Master has recognized can become S-class mage.

"Wow that's really cool." Natsu said with excitement in his voice.

"Ya and when you become an S-class you can use the second floor. It has S-class quests. They are a lot harder than regular quests but the rewards are huge." Mira said while also getting excited.

"How huge?" Natsu asked. "You know how it took you a month to earn enough jewels to build your house?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded and looked at her with more excitement.

"Well with a single S-class request you could make 4 or 5 times as much and it only takes few weeks to complete."

Natsu's mouth dropped. He worked himself to the bone in order to have just enough money to build the house and here was a way to make a lot more money even faster. "Don't even think about it." Mira said while laughing a little. "You have to wait you turn. Me and Erza have been waiting to become S-class wizards for the pass 6 months. Don't you even think you could steal that from us." Mira said with a joking tone.

Natsu smiled evilly at her. "Oh I guess you are scared I might show up both of you and prove I'm stronger then both of you."Natsu said while getting into a fighting stance. Erza and Mira also smiled evilly before they got back into a stance. They just looked at each other one more time before launching at each other.

Gildarts and Makarov who heard the whole conversation smiled. "So will you make Natsu an S-candidate?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov smiled before saying "I was thinking I should wait till next year for him. He's only been here for 2 months."

"Don't be like that Master. You know as well as I do he is qualified for it. He was even able to make Mira and Erza fight less often." Gildarts said know he hit a sweet spot.

Makarov grew a very happy look. "He has hasn't he? He probably saved me a ton of money." Makarov said "Alright if he keeps this up I will make him an S-class candidate."

Gildarts smiled before he looked at the fight between Natsu, Mira, and Erza. He began to think on how much they would change if they all became S-class. He chuckled before saying "God I love this guild"

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

"Wow" Wendy and Natsu said at the same time in awe.

They were now standing in front of their newly built house and were admiring it. It was a single story tall and a was soft brown color. It had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, fully stocked kitchen, large living room and was about 1500 square feet. It may have been an average house to most people but too 2 kids who live in a cave and a small house that was only 7 feet tall it was like a mansion.

They may have lived in the guild hall for awhile but it didn't seem like a house to them so their new home was still amazing. Standing behind Natsu and Wendy was Makarov, Gildarts, Mira, and Erza. They all were interested to see the house that Natsu and Wendy would be staying in.

They thought it was a nice house but it wasn't the fanciest they have seen but it definitely wasn't the plainest house they had ever seen either. They watched as Natsu and Wendy walked up to the house and slowly walk in.

They soon followed and walked into the house to see Natsu and Wendy walking through the house checking everything out. The house had a large living room, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms and a fully stocked kitchen.

They had purchased furniture earlier in the week so the house was fully furnished. They walked into the living room to see 2 couches and and a coffee table. Through a door way on the other side of the room was the kitchen that had all of the regular appliances. Next to the kitchen was the dining room that was fairly large that had a dining table that could hold about 8 people.

"Wow this is a nice house. To think this is now Natsu's property." Gildarts said. After ten minutes of looking through the house both Natsu and Wendy came from the kitchen with satisfied looks on their faces. "This house is awesome." Wendy said.

"Ya it's really cool." Natsu said as well.

"Well that's good. I hope you guys enjoy living here." Makarov said in an old wise voice. Suddenly his face changed to that of a perverts and said in a pervy voice "plus with all of the extra area you could build a house just for your many lov..."

He was unable to finish his sentence due to 2 fists brought down onto his skull.

"I will not allow inappropriate acts in front of little children." Erza said in an annoyed tone.

"Stupid pervy master." Mira also said in an annoyed tone.

Makarov just grinned sheepishly while rubbing the top of his head. Natsu ignored them as he asked Wendy "So which room do you want? You can have which ever one you want."

Wendy thought about for a second before saying in an extremely cute tone "I want the room next to yours."

"Kawaii" whispered everyone except Natsu under their breath. Natsu smiled before rubbing the top of her head. "Alright since everything seems to be good how about you and me finally go do some training?" Natsu asked Wendy as he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward till he was about her hight.

Wendy gained a excited face before squealing in delight then said "Yes, yes, yes, now let's go." She grabbed his hand before trying to drag him out side. He let her drag him outside and out about 50 feet away from the house. Everyone else walked outside in order to see what kind of training Natsu was going to put Wendy through.

"Alright since to day is your first day of training lets do something easy. We will do a small warm up before we run a few laps around the area. Then we can do some push ups, sit ups, and pulls ups on some tree branches. That will be it for the day and for the next few weeks till we can get your stamina up. Once we get your stamina up we can work on the fun stuff. Magic." Natsu explained so Wendy knew what she was going to have to do.

Wendy grew a determine look before nodding her head in agreement. Natsu then began to start the days training with Wendy copying the stretches Natsu was doing.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme for a little kid Master?" Mira questioned Makarov.

"From what Natsu told me about dragon slayers, they already have extremely high stamina before any training at all so I sure Natsu knows what he's doing. And even if it's a little much for the girl Natsu will stop the second he thinks it's too much for Wendy." Makarov answered.

"Ya so don't worry about it. Natsu already is strong so he must know what to do when it come to training." Gildarts added on.

"Maybe he can let us join him in his own training."Erza thought aloud.

"Ya then we can grow strong enough to kick his ass." Mira said with a sadistic grin and a dark glow growing around her.

"Yes I wouldn't mind that." Erza said with a similar glow but it was red and also had a sadistic grin.

Makarov and Gildarts laughed before looking back toward Natsu and Wendy. They were currently running around the area and from the looks of it Wendy was starting to slow down. Natsu seemed to say something to her that gave her a boost in energy as she caught up to Natsu.

After an hour of training Wendy was barley able to stand. She swayed back and forward as she stood next to Natsu. The sun had began to set as Natsu stood with the rest of the group. They all looked at her but she hadn't noticed due the tiredness she felt. She felt herself get picked up and she turned her head to see Natsu's face.

"Go ahead and go to sleep I will take you to bed right now."Natsu said softly.

Wendy looked at him with her eyes half lidded before resting her head on his shoulder and fully closed her eyes. "Thank you onii-san, l love you." Wendy said as sleep was about to take over.

"Your welcome and I love you too." Natsu said. She was out like a light and after a few seconds soft snores could be heard from her. Natsu smiled and shifted her in his arms so it's easier to hold her.

"So I heard you guys want to train with me so you could beat me?"Natsu questioned Erza and Mira with a sly grin.

"What? Where the fuck did you hear that?" Mira asked trying to play like they never talked about it.

"Yes we never talked about training with you" Erza said also trying to cover up their conversation.

Natsu's sly smile never left his face as his said " Alright, then I guess you don't want to train with me, that's fine."

All of a sudden both Mira and Erza said in unison " No, no, no, no, no, no, please let us train with you." Natsu chuckled

"Alright we train at dawn right here." He said as he stomped his foot on to the ground.

"Yes""Ok" we're the responses he got. He chuckled again before turning to Gildarts and Makarov. "Alright I think I'm going to go home and put Wendy to bed."

"Alright have a nice night" Makarov said as he and the rest of the group began to walk back to their homes.

Natsu watched and waved till they were out of site before he finally walked to his new home. He opened the door, walked down the hall, and found the room right next to the one he was going to sleep in. He walked into the room and turned on the light to see a small dresser, a hanging mirror, and a bed.

He pulled back the sheets and laid Wendy down. She was still covered in sweat and dirt as Natsu pulled the sheets back up to her neck. He made a mental note to bath her in the morning once he wakes up. He kissed her forehead and turned off the light before leaving the room.

He walked into the room next to Wendy and it looked similar to Wendy's but instead of a dresser there was a desk. He turned off the lights and pulled himself into the bed as sleep took him over.

He was woken up however a few hours later by a small nudging on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a teary Wendy and she had her blanket wrapped tightly around her. He was up in a blink of an eye ready to look her over to see if she was ok.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu asked groggily.

"I had a nightmare" was all Wendy was able to say before she began to cry. Natsu picked her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Natsu asked while still hugging her. She nodded in his shoulder and pulled away till she was sitting on his lap looking directly at him.

"I had a dream where Mama was standing in front of me. I tried to run up and hug her but no matter how hard I ran I couldn't get to her. She told me that I wasn't good enough to be her daughter and I should stop calling her mama." Wendy explained in a raspy voice.

Natsu looked right into her eyes and said " Wendy, Grandine was nothing but proud of you. To her you are the brightest thing in the world. She has told me personally that she could never have a better daughter than you and that she felt proud every time you called her that. Ok."

Wendy felt all of the sadness wash away from what Natsu had just told her. "Really?"

Natsu nodded his head before he felt himself get tackled back down to the bed. He looked down to see Wendy hugging him tightly rubbing her face into his stomach. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"I love you onii-san"

"I love you too Wendy"

Wendy stopped moving and fell asleep instantly. Natsu sighed before pulling her close and pulled the blankets back over him and Wendy.

Again he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**Hello Tigerstriker here. Sorry this update took so long but I started school so I barley have time to type up chapters. I will try and update faster next time but it still might take awhile. **

**I will make a new fairy tail fanfiction soon so keep an eyes out for that. The story will be about Natsu adopting a child and that is all of the details you will getting for now until I release the story.**

**With that,**

**Tigerstriker out**


	7. The Selection

**_Chapter 7: The Selection_**

Natsu woke up before the sun had even begin to shine. He probably had some of the best sleep he had in a really long time. He leaned forward a little before he felt a little pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at his chest to see what exactly was on his chest. He saw blue hair and a small face that belonged to Wendy.

Natsu quickly remembered what had happened the night before frowning. Wendy seemed to mumbling something incoherent and softly giggle. Natsu watched her and grew a smile in place of the frown. He placed a hand on her head and softly rub the hair down the back of her head.

"No matter what happens Wendy, I will use everything I have to protect you, keep you safe, and keep you happy." Natsu whispered to himself with a smile on his face as he watched Wendy.

He then suddenly remembered how he promised both Erza and Mira that they can train with him before dawn. He slowly put his hands under Wendy and lifted her up till she was high enough for him to slip right out from under her. Once he got up and put her down Wendy began to whimper from the lack of body heat Natsu was giving her. Natsu pulled the blankets back over her to warm her up and keep her asleep.

He stood up and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He wrote a note so Wendy would know he was out training, she should take a bath once she wakes up and to go get him once she's done so he can take her to the guild. It only took him a few minutes to walk over to where he had told Mira and Erza to meet him and when he got there, there was no one else.

Natsu looked around before sighing and saying to himself " Well I guess I could practice for a bit before they get here."

Natsu looked around until he found a very large bolder before he closed his eyes and began to concentrated his magic energy around him. His eyes shot open as he disappeared for a few seconds and reappear on the opposite side of the bolder he had been looking at. He pulled his fist back and yelled out "Fire Dragon Iron Fist"

His fist ignited with fire, connected with the bolder and the bolder smashed into a practically dust. Natsu dropped down to the ground and looked over what is left of the bolder.

Natsu nodded in satisfaction at the sight of pebbles or tiny rocks that were the only thing left of the bolder and a few piles of dust.

A few minutes later both Erza and Mira showed right as the sun began to show itself. Erza looked wide awake and was in her regular armor plating and stood like she had been awake for awhile. Mira looked like she was half asleep and was also wearing her regulars goth clothes on but looked like someone had taken a blender, turned it on, and put it in her hair.

They both looked at Natsu but only Erza looked like she was ready for training while Mira looked like she want to go back to sleep.

"Why the (yawn) fuck do want us to train at this ungodly hour?" Mira asked groggily.

"Well if you guys want to train with me then we need to start now. If we don't we won't finish before dinner." Natsu answered like it was nothing.

Both Mira and Erza looked at Natsu like he was crazy.

"Your kidding right? There is no way in hell we would be able to do that." Mira said as she began to actually wake up.

"I have to agree with Mira on this one. The longest I have ever trained in one session was about 5 hours and then I was barley able to move." Erza said.

"I do it all the time. I only stop for a drink and a snack or a bathroom break." Natsu replied as he began to stretch.

Both Mira and Erza looked at each other before shrugging and beginning to stretch as well. The sun was begin to rise as the tip of it could now be seen and Mira looked around.

"Hey wasn't there a big rock around here before?" Mira asked as she twisted to stretch her stomach.

"Oh ya, I destroyed it." Natsu replied.

"Oh ok so how many hits did it take to destroy it? I would say I would have taken me about 5 hits." Mira said as she grinned.

"I bet I could have destroyed it in 4 hits." Erza said like she was gloating that she could have destroyed it fast then Mira.

"Ya right it would have taken you 100 hits to even put a dent in it." Mira said while getting angry.

"Hell no goth bitch I would have destroyed in 3 hits it would have taken you 100 hits." Erza said while also getting angry.

The butted head completely ignoring Natsu as he just stared at the two.

"It only took me one hit to destroy it." Natsu said.

Erza and Mira stopped and looked at Natsu

"What?" Both said at the same time.

"I said it only took me one hit to destroy the boulder." Natsu said again

Erza and Mira comically fell over. They were both thinking "just how strong is he?" at the same time. They got back up and stretched a little more.

Once they stopped stretching they all lined up near Natsu's house and got into a starting position.

"Let's see who trains the hardest today as a little competition?" Natsu suggested.

"I'm good with that." "That is fine with me." were the responses he got. With that all three took off at high speeds.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

"I'm (pant) so (pant) done" Mira said as she fell on her butt and laid back against a tree.

"I (pant) agree" Erza said as well as she also leaned back against the tree next to one Mira was resting on.

"Come on you guys. We are only half way done." Natsu said while jogging in place. He was covered in sweat, dirt, mud and any other substances around the area but looked like he was ready to keep going. Erza and Mira looked at him like he was crazy before they comically made an X with their arms, signaling they were done for the day.

Natsu just laughed before he stopped jogging in place and walked over to the two. He walked in between the two trees they were leaning on and sat down under the shade then laid down.

"I guess we can take a break for now then get back to training." Natsu said.

"Take a break? Natsu I don't think I'm going to be able to move at all tomorrow." Mira said

"No you'll be fine. Once we're done resting we're going to use our spells over and over again till we're almost out of magic. That way it increases our magic container." Natsu said while lying down on the grass.

Erza and Mira looked at him before sighing, they knew they weren't going to be able to get out of the rest of training. Erza was happy though because she could hang out with Natsu all day even though her entire body was hurting. Mira watched Erza slowly scoot herself away from Natsu who was currently had his eyes close.

"If y-you want you c-can lean on the t-tree if y-you want." Erza stuttered with nervousness in her voice.

Natsu opened his right eye and looked at Erza before asking " You sure?"

Erza's face grew a small blush but she shook her head up and down. Natsu slowly sat up and crawled over to the tree Erza was leaning on and thanks to her scooting over there was enough room for him to sit as well.

Natsu sat down right next to her and was only a few inches apart but Erza was now blushing madly.

Mira watched this as it unfolded with great interest and inwardly chuckled. "That's it Erza, soon enough you guys can become a great couple and be happy." Mira normally wouldn't think like this but now when she was around Natsu, Erza, or her siblings she was like a different person.

"Then I can be able to embarrass you in front of your future boyfriend" Mira thought evilly.

Ok she can almost be a different person.

Natsu closed his eyes again and just sat there taking in the scent of the forest but he seemed to concentrate on the smell of strawberries coming from Erza. He thought " Damn, I didn't think strawberries smelled so nice. No, I like the way Erza smells but why?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head to Erza to see what she was doing but she happen to be watching his face. Their faces closed the gap between them by accident till they were only 3 inches apart and they just looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both pulled away with a bright blush on both their faces.

They turned their head the opposite directions they were originally looking and Natsu turned his head to see Mira with an amused face.

"What are you thinking?" Natsu asked trying to ignore the fact that he had almost just kissed Erza by accident and still had a light blush on his cheeks.

"What your kids will look like."

Is what Mira wanted to say but just kept her amused face and stayed silent.

Natsu suddenly decide that they should get back to training so he quickly stood up and said "Alright I think that's enough rest. Lets get back to training." And he began to walk back to the flat area

Erza and Mira however had other thoughts as they tried to escape through the forest by crawling through it but however were caught off guard by a fire shaped like a rope. It wrapped around one of each of their ankles and they expected it to burn but were surprised when all they fell was a very warm sensation.

They looked back at Natsu with scared faces to see him smile normally but the also saw a dark aura behind him.

"I told you if want to train with me you have to complete it once you start." Natsu said with his smile still plastered on his face.

Both girls paled and began to try and escape but to no eval so Natsu dragged them back to the flat area.

For the rest of the day people would constantly see magic attacks go off in the distance and hear the constant explosions.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

The next day in the later morning the guild members who happen to be at the guild began to talk about the magic they felt the day before.

"I don't now who was fighting yesterday but dear god they felt powerful."

"I know right? And they didn't stop till it got dark. Thank god they didn't come closer to the city or else they would have destroy a lot of stuff."

Suddenly the door flew open. They all turned their head to see Natsu and Wendy standing in the door way who looked like they were ready to do anything.

"Good morning Natsu and Wendy, how are you today?" Makarov asked with a beer in his hand.

Wendy skipped over to Makarov and hugged him. She had began to start seeing him as a grandfather thanks to him always being nice to her.

"I've been great, Onii-san bought me some ice cream earlier." Wendy said excitingly.

Makarov laughed before lifting her up and putting her on his shoulders to which she happily squealed in delight.

Makarov turned to Natsu to see what his response would be and wasn't surprised to see him grin.

"I've been good but I'm a little sore from yesterday's training." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his left shoulder.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot how was your training with Mira and Erza?" Makarov asked.

Suddenly the guild yelled in shock "WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?"

"How is that kid moving?"

"Holy crap what do you think they do to him?"

Those were the questions and similar questions being asked around. Natsu watched them curiously before laughing out loud which caught the attention of everyone.

"It not what they did to me, it's what I'd did to th..." Natsu said but was cut off by the door opening. They turned to see Lisanna and Elfman standing in the door way by themselves.

They watch as Lisanna and Elfman walked up to Natsu and looked at him with curious faces.

"What did you do to Mira-nee yesterday?" Lisanna asked not in a angry voice but rather in an interested one.

The guild nearly fainted. They just heard Lisanna ask Natsu what HE did to MIRA and not the other way around.

"Well all we did was train. Why what happen?" Natsu asked

Lisanna laughed before saying "Well once me and Elf-nii woke up we went to see what Mira-nee was cooking for breakfast but when we went down stairs we found the kitchen empty. We went to her room and found her still asleep on her bed and we tried to wake her up. We did but she was only awake for 10 seconds, just long enough for her to mumble something along the lines of 'so tired, can't move, hellish training, and Satin dragon.' before falling back asleep and we couldn't wake her back up."

Ok this time most of the guild fainted and the few who managed to stay awake were utterly speechless. By this time Natsu was laughing so hard he couldn't breath and he had force himself to stop so he could breath.

Wendy giggled every now and then thanks to Natsu laughing really hard while Makarov also laughed a little.

Once they all stopped laughing and woke up from fainting they all turned and started asking questions like there was no tomorrow. They continued to ask questions so fast it got to the point Natsu couldn't keep up so he yelled " OK SHUT UP! ALL I DID WAS DO REGULAR TRAINING AND THEY JOINED ME!"

Everyone then became ultra quiet and terrified from the angry Natsu and were beginning to think that he was scarier than Erza when she was angry. They all calmed down and decided that it would be safer to be quiet so he didn't beat them all up.

They all went back to doing what they were doing before Natsu and a Wendy showed up and it only took a few minutes before they finally realized something. They hadn't been yelled at or scolded by Erza yet and by now she would have done it at least twice.

They looked around to see if she had been eating a whole strawberry cake because that would have been the only explanation to why she hadn't yelled at them yet but they saw no signs of her.

"If your looking for Erza I would stop trying because she's still at Fairy Hills sleeping." Cana said while drinking some juice.

"She said the same thing Mira said when we tried to wake her up and she was so tired she couldn't even get mad at us for walking into her room without her consent." Cana continued.

The guild stayed silent for a few more seconds and slowly turned their heads to Natsu who was sitting next to Makarov and talking to him. Natsu noticed them staring so he turned his head to look at them and once they stared at each other for another few seconds the guild suddenly yelled

"THANK YOU!"

Natsu just grinned and yelled back "YOUR WELCOME" even though he still thinks he really didn't do anything. He went back to his conversation with Makarov who still had little Wendy on his shoulders and for the rest of the day the guild was able to relax and goof around like they used too before Erza or Mira had come along.

It took another 24 hours before both Erza and Mira were back in the guild and they were still sore from the training with Natsu. Even though they only trained with him once they could already tell that they had gotten a little stronger than before thanks to Natsu insane training strategy.

They decide they would train with Natsu once a month as a kind of test to see how far they had gotten and to see how long they could last before passing out due to exhaustion. Wendy's training also began to improve as she began to be able to keep up with Natsu in the physical training so he was beginning developing a training regimen for her that would involve magic which made Wendy super excited.

Another few months passed like it was nothing and soon enough the time for the S-class exams were right around the corner. Natsu himself had gone on lots of jobs by himself and then he would also take lots jobs with the team he had made with Erza and Mira. Thanks to the training for Wendy he had been able to finally take her out on her very first job with him.

It had been a kind of brother-sister bonding type thing so Natsu had only taken Wendy with him for her first job which she had been excitingly anticipating ever since Natsu had told her he would take her on one.

Of course the job was a success and even though they had destroy some property they were still given all of the reward because Wendy herself had apologized to the man who sent the job and he couldn't get mad at someone who was just so cute.

Once they returned Wendy was so excited she want to go on another one right after but Natsu said that she should rest a little before going on the next one. Wendy then said that she wasn't tired but once Natsu picked her up and put her head on his shoulder she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Soon enough the S-class exams were less than a week away so Erza and Mira temporarily stopped going on missions with Natsu and began to go on job after job by themselves just so they could guaranteed being a S-class candidate.

Natsu himself took jobs often to make sure he had money saved up just in case something were to happen to their house or something. He didn't think he would become an S-class candidate because he was so new so he didn't put too much effort into trying to convince Makarov in making him one but he still went on a lot of jobs.

At the end of the week Makarov called everyone who was apart of Fairy Tail for an announcement even though most people already knew what the announcement was.

"Alright everyone quiet down" Makarov yelled while standing on the stage. The curtain behind him was close and all of the lights were of except the one that was pointed at Makarov.

"Today is the day I will select the S-class candidates who will compete in the S-class trials. As you know the winner of the S-class trials will become an S-class wizards. But I want you to know, just because you become an S-class wizards doesn't mean you are better than everyone who isn't an S-class wizard. It's just means that you have had the conviction to be come stronger for the sake of others."

"Now this years S-class candidates are " Makarov began and waited a few seconds to make sure everyone was listening before he listed off the candidates.

"Erza Scarlet" Erza was not one to show much excitement or other emotions but this time she jumped for joy.

"Mirajane Strauss" Mira yelled "YES" in the background but Makarov ignored her.

"Cana Alberona" Cana stayed quiet but had a small smile on her face.

"And last but not least, Natsu Dragneel." Everyone gave Makarov a look of surprise but before anyone could question him the curtain behind him opened and show Gildarts and the teenage boy who's name Natsu learned was Laxas and was also the Makarov grandson. Natsu had talked to him a little bit and he seemed nice but he wasn't around very much.

"Now for this years S-class trials those who have been chosen will be put on the outer edge of Magnolia and must try and proceed towards the center. In the center of the city will a large trophy that will have the Fairy Tail symbol on it and the one who grabs it and brings it back here will become the next S-class mage."

"But don't think that is all there is to it. In the city the citizens have been temporarily moved out of town so we can set up lots of traps and magic puzzles you must escape or solve in order to proceed. Also, the S-Class Mages behind me will be walking around the city and if you encounter them or any of the other participants in the trails, you have 2 choices ; defeat them or run away. If you are defeated then you are out of the S-class trial. If no ones makes it to the trophy then the two candidates who are the nearest to the trophy will have a 1v1 battle to determine who become an S-class mage."

The guild seemed excited for this S-class trial but then Natsu asked "Umm I'm glad I was able to become an S-class candidate but Master don't you think there are other people who deserve to be one more then me. I've only been here at Fairy Tail for a few months and there has to be people who have been here longer that deserve this more."

"Do not worry Natsu, I have evaluated everyone who is apart of Fairy Tail and I have deemed you worthy to become an S-class candidate so prepare for the trails because it will start tomorrow that 10 o'clock sharp." Makarov said before he quickly turned around and walked back to his office along with Gildarts and Laxas.

Not 2 seconds after Makarov disappeared in his office all of the kids at fairy tail surrounded Natsu.

"Wow, you really are strong." Levy said in awe.

Natsu smiled normally and said "I'm not that strong"

But as soon as he said that Wendy told him "Yes you are Natsu-nii , your the strongest and best Onii-san in the world."

Everyone who heard laughed wholeheartedly by Wendy's sweet way of seeing her brother. Natsu laughed as well before he pick her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Alright fine, lets go home. I'm going to need some rest for tomorrow's trails."Natsu said.

Both of them said goodbye to their guildmates and walked back to their home. Natsu gave Wendy a bath before he put her to bed and then went to bed himself.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

Natsu stood where he had been put at the edge of the city waiting for Makarov to start the event. He was still surprised he managed to become a S-class candidate even though he barley done anything. Still if he was given a chance he was going to do his best.

Suddenly Natsu heard Makarov voice which was being projected from speakers all over town. There was also cameras everywhere so the citizens and rest of Fairy Tail members could watch as a wizards become a new S-class Mage.

"Alright it's time for the S-class trials shall begin." Makarov voice boomed throughout Magnolia. "Once the count down hits zero those participating shall begin to head towards the trophy. I wish all of you good luck."

Then his voice disappeared and a giant countdown starting from 15 showed up in the middle of the sky so everyone could see. Natsu waited patiently for it to hit zero and as he waited he closed his eyes. He took deep breath after deep breath and everything seemed to slow down.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"GO!" Was heard throughout Magnolia and was said by Makarov.

Natsu's eyes shot open and he launched forward at full speed.

The S-class Trials have begun.

ThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmEThEsMaRtFlAmE

**Hello Tigerstriker here, sorry for the late update. I wanted to post this yesterday but for some reason I couldn't sign in.**

**Anyway I'm going to update my Akame ga kill fanfiction next so look out for that**

**With that,**

**Tigerstriker out**


End file.
